Eisenbahn
Im LEGO-Universum gibt es verschiedene Eisenbahn-Systeme. Insgesammt kann man diese in vier Kategorien aufteilen. Duplo-Züge und das Monorail-System befinden sich außerhalb der Kategorien und werden hier nicht erwähnt. Im Jahr 1966 wurde das erste Zugsystem veröffentlicht. Es läßt sich an weißen Schwellen und den blauen Schienen erkennen. Räder sind oft rot. Die zweite Phase dauerte von 1980 bis 1990. Charakteristisch waren hier die dunkelgrauen Schwellen und hellgraue Schienen. Die Räder waren zu dieser Zeit rot oder schwarz. Während dieser Zeit waren zwei Systeme mit 4,5 Volt und 12 Volt erhältlich. Später (1991) wurde das 9V-System eingeführt. Dieses Jahr markierte gleichzeitig das Ende der vorherigen beiden unterschiedlichen Volt-Systeme. Charakteristisch ist hier, dass Schiene und Schwelle eine Einheit bilden, welche dunkelgrau ist. Auf der Schiene verläuft zusätzlich eine Metallschiene, welche für die Stromversorgung zuständig ist. Dieses System wurde 2006 durch LEGO in Hobby Trains umbenannt, um es vom Infrarot-System zu unterscheiden welches im gleichen Jahr eingeführt wurde. Im Jahr 2006 brachte die LEGO Group die RC-Züge (remote controlled = ferngesteuert) auf den Markt. Hier wird die Stromzufuhr über Batterien, welche sich im Zug befunden, gewährleistet. Gesteuert wird nicht mehr durch ein Schaltpult, sondern eine kabellose Fernbedienung. Neue Schienen wurden für dieses System eingeführt. Es folgt eine Liste die noch der Übersetzung bedarf. Personenzüge und Personenwaggons *Schnellzug mit Trafo 4511 (2003) *Railroad Club Car 4547 (1993) - Erweiterung zu 4558 *Metroliner 4558 (1992) *Highspeed Train Starter Kit 4559 (1996) *Railway Express 4560 (1999) - gleiche Set wie 4561 *Railway Express 4561 (1999) - gleiche Set wie 4560 *Metroliner 10001 (2001) - rerelease of 4558 *Railroad Club Car 10002 (2001) - rerelease of 4547 *Santa Fe Cars Set II 10022 (2002) *Hogwarts Express SE 10132 (2004) *Locomotive 10157 (2004) - Erweiterung zu 4511 *Train Wagon 10158 (2004) - Erweiterung zu 4511 Frachtzüge und Frachtwaggons *2126 Train Cars (1997) *3225 Classic Train (1998) *4512 Güterzug mit Trafo (2003) *4534 Lego Express (2002) *4536 Blue Hopper Car (1991) *Twin Tank Transport 4537 (1993) *4544 Car Transport Wagon (1994) *Road and Rail Hauler 4549 (1993) *Load and Haul Railroad 4563 (1992) *4564 Freight Rail Runner (1995) *4565 Freight and Crane Railway (1996) *10013 Open Freight Wagon (2001) *10016 Tanker (2001) *10017 Hopper Wagon (2001) *10025 Santa Fe Cars Set I (2002) Andere Schienenfahrzeuge *4525 Rail and Road Excavator (1994) *4533 Snow remover on the track (1999) *4541 Road and Rail Service Truck (1999) *Railroad Tractor Flatbed 4543 (1993) *Road and Rail Maintenance 4546 (1993) *4552 Cargo Crane (1995) Lokomotiven *4551 Crocodile Engine (1991) *10133 Burlington Northern Santa Fe Lokomotive (2004) *10157 Locomotive (2004) - Erweiterung zu 4511 *10205 Large Black Train with Tender (2002) *90001 Large Blue Train KT103 (2001) *90002 Large Blue Train with Tender KT203 (2001) *90003 Small Blue Train KT303 (2001) *90004 Small Blue Train with Tender KT403 (2001) Gebäude 4.5V *146 Level Crossing (1976) *148 Central Station (1975) *149 Fuel Refinery (1976) *165 Cargo Station (1978) *7822 Railway Station (1980) *Train Station 7824 (1983) *7835 Manual Level Crossing (1985) *Goods loading terminal 7838 (1983) 9V *2150 Train Station (1996) *4513 City-Bahnhof (2003) *4514 Verladekran (2003) *4532 Level Crossing (1996) *4539 Level Crossing (1991) *4553 Train Wash (1999) *4554 Metro Station (1992) *4555 Freight Loading Station (1995) *4556 Train Station (1999) *4557 Freight Loading Station (1999) *10027 Train Engine Shed (2003) *10128 Train Level Crossing (2003) 12V *7823 Container Loading Crane (1986) *7834 Level Crossing (1980) *7839 Car Carrier Platform (1986) *Level Crossing with Electric Gates 7866 (1983) ohne Elektrizität *7997 Train Station Schienen 4.5V *150 Straight Track (1966) *151 Curved Track (1966) *154 Switch Track - 1 right and 1 left (1967) *155 2 cross rails, 8 straight tracks, 4 base plates (1967) *156 Straight Track (1976) *157 Curved Track (1976) *159 Crossover, Straight Rails (1976) *7850 Straight Rails (1980) *7851 Curved Rails (1980) *7852 Points (1980) *7853 Crossing (1980) 9V *9V Train Track Starter Collection 2159 (2007) *9V Train Switching Track Collection 4206 (2007) *4515 Gerade Schienen (1991) *4519 Kreuzung (1999) *4520 Gebogene Schienen (1991) *4531 Weichenpaar (1991) *Electric Train Speed Regulator 4548 (1992) 12V *Automatic Right Electric Switch 753 (1969) *Automatic Left Electric Switch 754 (1969) *left and right switches 755 (1974) *electric crossing 756 (1974) *Straight Electric Rails 7854 (1980) *Curved Electric Rails 7855 (1980) *Electric Points 7856 (1980) *Electric Crossing 7857 (1980) *Remote Controlled Points (right) 7858 (1980) *Remote Controlled Points (left) 7859 (1980) *Remote Controlled Signal 7860 (1980) *Remote Controlled Decoupling 7862 (1981) ohne Elektrizität *Weichenpaar 7895 (2006) *Gerade und gebogene Schienen 7896 (2006) *Kreuzung 7996 (2007) City Baukästen Quellen *Brickipedia *Lego.de Produktseite *Produktübersicht Lego en:Train pl:Pociąg Category:Eisenbahn Kategorie:Lego City